2AM
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: If I admit I can't get used to this..." Catherine realizes that she's too late when she finds out about Grissom and Sara. Sort of AU. Please read and Review. First CSI story.


**Author's Note: This is my first CSI fanfiction. I normally write for High School Musical, Wicked and Friends. So please enjoy! **

**This is sort of AU. Catherine finds out about Grissom and Sara before everyone else. **

**I don't own CSI, its characters or anything that is associated with it. **

* * *

"_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I give in to the cold caress of 2AM_

_If I admit I can't get use to this_

_Will my heart break again? _

_As I fall into the waiting arms of 2AM"_

_-"2AM"_

_Alexz Johnson_

* * *

"Catherine! Catherine, please stop walking away from me!" Grissom desperately called after the blonde. However, she didn't respond. She kept up her pace and walked out of the crime lab.

He could have easily stayed behind, shut himself off and bask in his feelings, but that would only give Catherine another reason to angry with him. So he quickly walked down the hall and out of the lab door, where he saw Catherine getting into her car.

"Catherine please wait!"

"Go to hell, Gil!" He winced at his first name. She only used it when she was livid with him. He shook his head and ran towards her car.

He reached her as soon as she slammed her door shut. He placed his hands on the window and pleaded, "Please Catherine, let's talk this out."

She rolled down her window, "Oh now Dr. Grissom wants to share his feelings. How unlike you."

Grissom rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. He knew that he had a hard time with opening up with others, but this was Catherine, his best friend. He had to fix the damage.

"Can you please come back inside so we talk?" He asked.

"I'd rather not." She stubbornly answered. Grissom sighed in frustration. He should have known that she wouldn't budge so easily.

"Well could you at least step out of the car so we can talk properly?" He patiently asked, even though his patience was wearing thin.

Catherine stared at him for a moment, wondering if she should stay and talk or speed out of there as fast as she could. She thought for a few more seconds before sighing and getting out of the car. She pressed her back against the car door and crossed her arms, waiting to see what the man before her had to say.

Grissom looked down at the ground for some time. He needed to get his thoughts together, so that everything he was about to say came out right and didn't anger the woman in front of him any further. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Catherine…I'm…uh…I'm sorry." That is definitely not what he planned on saying.

Catherine shook her head, "Is that all you have to say? You're sorry?"

"I honestly don't know what to say to you!" He said getting frustrated.

"And you obviously don't know how to talk to me either! Jesus, Grissom! You could have told me about you and Sara! I'm you're best friend, or have you forgotten that?" Catherine yelled.

"Of course I haven't forgotten that! I wanted to tell you, but Sara didn't want anyone to know. I had to respect her wish. We decided together to keep it from everyone." Grissom argued. He was really confused on what was happening between them.

"I'm not everyone, Gil. I'm your best friend!" She cried. He could see that she was trying to hold back tears as she crossed her arms even tighter.

"I know that, Catherine! How many times do you have to say it?" He felt a headache coming on and he didn't think he could take anymore of the arguing. They were silent for a few moments. He used this to study her. He could really see that she was hurt by his actions. He always thought that she would be the most understanding. They had had known each other for almost twenty years. He had been there when she was still stripping, when Lindsay was born and when Eddie was acting like a complete ass.

"Catherine, why does this bother you so much? I thought that when I found the woman that I love you would be more supportive than anyone." Her head snapped towards me at my words. She looked like she was just slapped.

"You love her?" She asked in a broken voice.

"Catherine…" She started crying.

"Wow, Griss. I wish I would have known sooner then maybe I wouldn't have wasted so much time trying to get you to feel more than friendship towards me." She said, still crying.

Grissom had a deer in headlights look. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah, Gil don't you look so shock. I've had the biggest crush on you for almost twenty years. I guess you're not as smart and observant as everyone says you are." She laughed harshly turning away from him.

He was truly speechless. Why did she have to say that to him and now of all times?

"Well aren't you going to say something?" She asked wiping the tears out of her eyes.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again. "Cath…why didn't you say anything?"

"Why? Well for one I was married and I thought that you would finally get your head out of the microscope to actually see that someone was truly and deeply in love with you. But I guess you did, but you saw the wrong person." She whispered the last part as her tears started again.

Grissom licked his lips before he responded. "You know, I did…love you like you love me. But every time I wanted to pursue something with you something always got in the way. I just gave up and then Sara came along. Catherine, if I knew how you felt back then, I would have jumped at the chance to be something more with you, but it's too late. I have Sara now and I love her with all my heart. I'd do anything for her." Catherine nodded at Grissom's words. She was too late and now there was nothing she could do about it. It hurt her soul to know that he felt the same way at some point. Now his heart belonged to someone else.

"Are you going to be ok?" Grissom asked his friend sincerely. He hoped that this wouldn't hurt their friendship.

She nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't know if I'll ever get use to seeing you and Sara together, but if she makes you happy, which I can see she does, then I'll just have to deal." Grissom sadly looked at her. He couldn't stand to see her so broken so he did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. She stiffened at his touch for a second before grabbing onto him tightly. She sunk into the feeling, knowing that she would never be able to enjoy his warm touch again.

"I love you…" She whispered softly. He only nodded in reply.

They held onto each other for a few more moments before they broke apart. Catherine smiled sadly at the man she loved for years before silently getting back into her car and driving off.

Grissom watched as her car left the parking lot and he hoped that their friendship was still alive.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I think I could have done better. I was just writing out of my ass. LOL! Please review! **

**PS. Please check out the song "2AM" by Alexz Johnson. It's a wonderful and she sings it beautifully. **

**April **


End file.
